Erie
|Title = Erie エリエ |Image = Erie_(July_2019).jpg |Caption = Erie (July 2019) |Birth Name = Abe Erie アベ エリエ |Stage Name = Erie Dream Erie DJ Erie |Born = September 3, 1987 (age ) |Birth = Okayama Prefecture, Japan |Blood = O |Height = 158cm |Sign = Virgo |Occupation = Singer, performer, DJ |Years Active = 2002-2016 |Labels = avex trax (2002-2008) Rhythm Republic (2008-2009) rhythm zone (2009-2016) |Agency = Avex Management (2002-2009) LDH JAPAN (2009-2016) |Associated Acts = Dream, E-girls |Instagram = @____erie____ |Website = |Group1= Dream |join= July 7, 2002 |left= December 31, 2016 |time= |position= Vocalist, performer |debutrelease= "MUSIC IS MY THING" |lastrelease= "Blanket Snow" |Group2= E-girls |join2= April 24, 2011 |left2= December 31, 2016 |time2= |position2= Vocalist, performer, DJ |debutrelease2= "Celebration!" |lastrelease2= "Merry×Merry Xmas★" }} Abe Erie (阿部絵里恵), better known by the stage names Erie, DJ Erie and Dream Erie, is a Japanese pop singer, performer and DJ. She was a member of girl groups Dream and E-girls. On December 31, 2016, she graduated from Dream and E-girls and retired from the entertainment industry. Biography Early Life Abe was born on September 3, 1987 in Okayama Prefecture, Japan. She was part of avex's Artist Academy prior to auditioning.From book dream wa Dream no Yume wo Miru., 2016 2002 Abe appeared in a TV commercial for avex's 2002 nationwide talent search. In the video, Abe appeared to be auditioning for the label and performed dream's "SINCERELY -ever dream-". On July 7, Abe was announced as one of the new members of dream, joining alongside Takamoto Aya, Ai Risa, Yamamoto Sayaka, Nakashima Ami and Nishida Shizuka. 2008 In 2008, with DRM changing their name to Dream, Abe started to use her given name romanized, Erie, as stage name. 2011 On April 24, she was announced as member of E-girls, having a concurrent position between the group and Dream. 2014 In April, she participated on the line-up of the unit DANCE EARTH PARTY, participating on the single "PEACE SUNSHINE" alongside the Dream members. She also participated on DANCE EARTH's project Changes. 2015 On October 7, she announced that she would be retiring from the performer position on E-girls but would remain on the group contributing as a DJ.Message from Dream Erie 2016 On October 28, she revealed to be graduating from both Dream and E-girls and would also retire from the entertainment industry in the end of the year. She revealed to be "wanting to start her life from zero" with the current line-up of Dream completing 15 years in the group on July 7 and would go study abroad once she graduates.Dreamからのお知らせ On December 31, she officially graduated from Dream and E-girls and retired from the entertainment industry. Present days After retiring from the entertainment industry, Erie took some time off to herself by traveling to other countries. She also kept working as a DJhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bp1cMNbBQfn/ and started doing modeling works.https://www.instagram.com/p/BmfqY-Plpiq/ She also remains contact with the other former Dream members, as she celebrate their birthdays with them.https://www.instagram.com/p/BlaQIRflXML/https://www.instagram.com/p/BipOVq-ldtT/ Discography Albums ; Remix Albums * 2014.12.25 "E.G. TIME" non-stop mix Mixed by DJ Erie Works Music Video Appearances * 2005 Amano Kousei - Kibou ga Oka Gallery Trivia * She is half-Japanese, half-Korean. * Former Representative Number: 03 * Former Representative Color: Light Blue * Favorite Movies: I Am Legend, District 9, 28 Weeks Later, The Human Centipede, Bolt, Air Buddy * Favorite Artist: Michael Jackson * Charm Point: Muscles * Likes horror movies and zombies * In that past she was chubby and was nicknamed "エリブタ" (Eri-pig) * Dream: For E-girls to do a zombie-themed music video * Erie had an instagram account (@erie_dream03) until January 1, 2017, same day she graduated from Dream and E-girls, when she deleted the account. The website for her DJ activities (http://djerie.jp/ (archived)) closed on January 6. She then opened a new Instagram account on September 3, 2017, same day as her 30th birthday. Honorary Titles References External Links * Instagram Category:2002 Debut Category:Members from Okayama Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:DJs Category:Blood Type O Category:1987 Births Category:Virgo Category:E-girls Category:Dream Category:Dream Erie Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Former Members Category:2016 Departures Category:Dream Former Members Category:E-girls Former Members